A Friend In Need
by 2a44m
Summary: At seventeen years of age, Loki Odinson is committed to a New York State Sanatorium, located centrally in East Side Brooklyn. At seventeen, Loki Odinson is declared, legally, mentally insane. A follow on from wbss21's story by the same name, check it out its fantastic! :)
1. Chapter 1

Doctor and orderlies alike were thrown to the side, as Odin and his massive build thundered through the hospital, finally setting his sites on Dr Banner's office.

He didn't even bother knocking, opting instead to charge into the room, nearly sending Dr Banner into an early grave out of panic.

"Oh uh-uhm, hello Mr Odinson, what can I help you with?" He spluttered out before taking a deep breath to regain his composure. Odin stood up as tall as he could and hunched back his shoulders.

"As you know my son has been prescribed a new medicine"

"Yes, Clozapine" Dr Banner interrupted.

"Have you seen what it's done to him, the boy can barely speak!" Odin roared out, finally allowing his anger free.

"Most new medicines have a period of time for adjustment, I can assure you it'll get better with time."

"How much time?" He angrily responded.

"I can have a better picture of that after a few more days." This none-answer angered Odin beyond belief, his fists clenching with barely concealed wrath.

"Let's get straight to the point, my son has told me these" He though for a second "these delusions have gone away, and if that's true I demand he come home with me as soon as possible."

Dr Banner was doing a brilliant job staying calm while the giant of a man bore down on him.

"A condition as serious and long-standing as his cannot possibly be 'fixed' by a single medication, it will require months if not years of treatment before he can be reintroduced to society"

His words had little effect on Odin however as he now had his mind set on taking the boy, his son, back home where he belonged.

"I'll be back soon enough, keep a close eye on my son" and before the doctor could respond, Odin had stormed back out of the office, slamming the door dramaticallly.

The very next day, after Odin had excitedly shared the news with Frigga (making sure not to tell the boys in case it had been a fluke), he came back to the hospital with new hope inside of him.

Still a sense do apprehension had settled in him, as it did every time one of them visited the middle child, but reassuring looks from his wife were enough to let him keep one foot in front of the other.

He had collected the most esteemed band of lawyers, including himself, that he could find and walked with pure purpose past reception, through the hallway and straight into Dr Banner's office.

After what seemed like a full day of discussion, it had been decreed that Loki, after a full week had passed, (for observation purposes, the doctor had said) come home to the family's mansion-like estate.

After so many years, maybe this was the glimmer of hope that would shine through the state of darkness, or maybe it would flicker out forever.

* * *

To say that Baldr was having a bad day, would be an understatement. Not only had he had double English that day, with his ex-best friends, lost his lunch money, and forgotten his history homework, he now had to go home and explain to his parents why he'd have to go to a detention, just because if that one mistake.

He had tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths as he walked into the house, but he couldn't help the frown that lay deep in his face.

As soon as he entered, this expression had transformed into a confused one, after entering the house to discover decorators wondering around, along with mother ushering a group of official looking men into his father's office.

"Mother? Mother!" She turning around, breaking from her fluster.

"Oh son, you're back early! Well, I know you must be rather confused at the moment and I'll explain it all when your brother gets back. Promise!"

He tried to call after her, but she had already ran off to complete some other unknown job.

Hours later, at around 7 O'clock in the evening, Thor finally got back from his part-time job that night. Their was no financial need for him to get the job, but he cited wanting the experience, and wanting to build up his own funds for he moves out, as having Loki with them to take care of meant he had lived with the family longer than most.

As he entered, there mother immediately took him through to the main living room, and called Baldr up with a soft yet bellowed voice, considering his room was up a tall staircase.

After they had both sat down, Odin arrived to take the seat opposite them, next to his wife.

"Well boys, I'm sure your both wondering what we need to discuss with you both" Odin said in a stern tone, although he allowed a small smile to be etched on his face.

"Yeah, well I do have a lot of stuff left to do so..." Baldr trailed off, hoping that this had nothing to do with his recent detention.

"Trust me, this is a rather important matter" Frigga calmly interjected.

Thor and Baldr both wondered what it could be, exchanging a quick look before diverting their attention back to Odin. "We've both had to visit the hospital durning these past few days.

Baldr held back a sigh, of course this was about Loki, as if he needed one more thing on his mind.

"And what with the new medications they have him on, we believe it's time for him to come home with us, and with our lawyers, we have decided along with the hospital that Loki can come home within the week."

After staying silent, with a roller coaster of emotions appearing on both boys faces, throughout the statement, Thor let out a a happy, relieved laugh, while Baldr sat with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"I can't believe it it!" Thor exclaimed.

"Yeah, me neither" Baldr said, in a far less joyous way "Are really sure this is the right thing to do for us"

"Well we see no reason for him to stay there at this point in time son" Odin replied "He belongs in this house just as much as any of us".

"We thought he belonged in our last home, and look what happened" Baldr said gravely more to himself than anyone.

"But he's better now!" Frigga countered

"For how long"

Baldr was now letting his true annoyance from the day shine through.

"He is your brother and you will treat him as such!" Frigga said, getting upset now too.

"Well not really, you just found him, he isn't our responsibility!' Baldr yelled back.

"How dare you! He is as much my son as you are"

"No he isn't!"

"That's is it!" Odin thundered "Off to your room with you, now!". And with that Baldr stormed off upstairs.


	2. Subtle

Baldr had always known his parents were slightly delusional when it came to Loki's condition, but this was a whole new level of crazy.

Sometimes he wondered if it should have been his parents locked up inside the loony bin instead.

He could not believe that they really thought this was going to work, and anger built up inside him at the thought of having to live like last time.

But the issue was, that anger had manifested from a deep fear. What something awful happens again, or someone gets hurt, or worse- Loki gets hurt.

But Baldr ignored what it truly was let himself believe his anger at them all was well-placed. -

Fear was something Loki was familiar with. Fear and pain.

He was afraid of other people, of himself, but most of all the bad people who spoke to him. This fear had filled his mind, and silence became no more than a pipe dream.

There was always too much noise. The people were hurting him, yes, but Loki's thoughts and anxieties swirled around in his head, constantly mixing what was true with the lies. All he had ever wanted was silence.

Now the people were gone, muffled voices under an ocean and all Loki was left with was himself, but he still couldn't find the silence.

Maybe this was how he was always supposed to be.

It had started with him left in the cold, meant to die, but he didn't. Maybe that's where the problem began. Should've listened to what fate had in store. This was who he was now though, a burden to his family, a monster.

That was perhaps the scariest part, although the bad people were gone now, all Loki had left was himself and he had to come face to face with who he really was. Nobody ever did understand him, and now neither did he, this should make him upset, but the thoughts are still turning again and again in his head.

His own personal prison. -

Decorators rushed from one place to another, arranging what would be her son's new bedroom. The wall had been painted a muted icy blue, what she had found out was a rather calming colours. The floor was carpeted and soft to the touch, and a canvas stood in one corner of the room near a huge bay window.

There was a shelf of books and a drawers full of clothes that would last many years.

Frigga couldn't be more happy, that after years of Loki being apart from them then coming back for a short time, he would be at home with them, for hopefully a long time.

She could only hope that Baldr would accept this too. It had been difficult for Baldr but he had to try to understand how hard it had been for Loki, more so than any of them.

Every time she had gone to visit him, he reminded her of how different he was from them, but that did make her think of him any less.

It didn't matter who the wicked people who abandoned him were, he was hers. -

After days had passed with constant check ups and paperwork, the uncertainty and waiting had made the days feel more like years.

When he had first been told Thor was overjoyed, after all he would finally get his brother back.

But as the days went on and the original shock had worn off, it had seemed more like a dream, and despite there being no issues arising- it just didn't feel real.

But now, finally, the day had come to take Loki out of the hospital, and with the day being a Saturday, the whole family was free to go.

And yet Baldr hadn't wanted to give, instead citing some unknown work to get done, stalking off to his room.

However not even Baldr's poorly hidden objections, could quell the joy that was gleaming from his parents, more so than they had in a very long time, and Thor could t blame them- for he too was feeling an excitement like none other as they pulled up to the hospital after hours of driving.

All past anxieties immediately returned though, as he stepped into the shocking white walls of the building, so cool and clean, and yet felt like it was screaming of terrible things that have happened.

He supposed 'if walls could talk' applied pretty well here.

They were escorted to the now familiar waiting room and sat close enough to comfort, but far apart enough for it no to be claustrophobic.

As he waited, Thor let his mind wonder, and began thinking of what they would be doing now if Loki had never gotten ill- something that he would have usually never allowed himself to do- and yet he found himself doing it now. -

 _Maybe he would have been at home, sitting, waiting for the upincoming football match with Baldr and father._

 _His mother cooking dinner in the kitchen, a hearty meal for hearty boys she would always say, and then there would be Loki._

 _Perhaps he would be in his room, studying or writing, or even drawing. More likely however, he would be in the room with them, not in their close vacinity, but close enough to observe from the he sidelines, never wanting the attention on himself._

 _Thir could picture him now, furiously- yet somehow smoothly- creating an image or story, that would almost definitely be degree-worthy, but never showed off or done out of any desire to look better than anyone._

 _That was the way Loki was. Always doing things so subtely and quietly, that you would never know if it weren't for the few times he would show his drawings and writings to his parents or the report cards full of astonishing results._

 _No compliment could ever be given without it being shrugged by off with a bashful smile and- again subtle- dismissal of any praise or reward. -_

Thor decided it was time to stop thinking about what could of been now.

Because it wasn't real.

They had to stop chasing dreams and deal with the way things were. But it was hard to stop remembering how much potential he had, and how unfair it had been for such a kind person could have such horribld things happen to him.

A far better person than any of them.

Before he could allow himself any more time to mourn, the blinding spotless door began to open and a collective breath was let out between the tense group.


	3. Update

**Not an update**

But I am so fricking (excuse my profanity) annoyed right now, England just lost to Croatia in the World Cup and the cheating and poor awful refereeing going one was a disgrace. Why the flip was Dele Alli allowed to stay on when he was rubbish! Anyways yes I'm very English, therefore extremely upset right now, please excuse England as we go into a period of great mourning and depression. Terrible game, except for Pickford, he is our king!

 **Also If anyone wants to be a proof reader for this and any other stories I might start please please please private message me. It would be really cool to have someone to consult with.**


	4. Coming home

The doors had barely swung open, when their outlandish family had rushed up out of there chairs in a beeline for Loki, who tried to offer a small smile, that was quickly drowned out by the anxiety building up in him with all the crowding.

Thankfully the doctor had caught onto this, and beckoned the parents over to him for one last quick discussion, leaving Thor to greet his brother

After checking him over for any injuries he could've got, he pulled him into a loving, but gentle hug and said "Hey kiddo, how're you doing?".

"I'm alright" he replied in a quiet voice just loud enough to be heard. Meanwhile Doctor Banner was discussing Loki's future and how his illnesss would persevere.

"I must make sure you are aware, that even though the visual and audible hallucinations may have stopped for now, there will still be delusions and paranoia present."

"We have been made aware of this all before, we are perfectly capable of handling it." Odin hurriedly replied as the doctor continued giving them the same information the had been over countless times.

"I appreciate that, but you need to fully understand the problems that will still be faced-"

"We do understand!" Odin argued, trying to keep his voice at a level loud enough to be somewhat threatening, but quiet enough, as to not cause anymore fear for his son.

"What about your other son, Baldr isn't it? Will this be fair on him, trying to focus on his schooling and brother, or on Thor, who already has his own life in creation- being dragged back home?" The doctor implored.

"Our children love their brother and we can work this out, to make life good for all of them, and as we have already cleared this with the lawyers and collected the documents needed for taking care of _our_ son, we will be taking him home now, good day Doctor Banner _"_ His wife intersected before Odin could fully lose his patience.

They called over Thor and by extension Loki, and the eldest mouthed a swift 'thank you' to him as he led Loki out of the hospital he had called home for many months now.

No.

It had never been his home.

His home was with them, it didn't matter if that was in Asgard, or their new property in America. His family were his home because they loved him, kept him safe and had memories with him the walls could never speak of like they could.

Now this was the start of something special, Odin hoped.

And as he did so his wife hoped alongside him.

His eldest son hoped, as guided his brother to the car.

And, unbeknownst to any of them, every doctor, nurse and member of staff hoped, that the lost boy who had walked into the hospital, could walk out and make a better life for himself.

Then there was the family's youngest, who sat in his room, after having given up completing his English homework that day, and hoped that when Loki arrived, things might just be fixed for them all.

If only it were ever that simple.

Loki didn't know what to do. He was moving now.

No wait. He wasn't moving. He was in something moving. How can that make sense?

Oh they're driving, when did that start. Loki remebered then. They were going home, Thor had told him, but I thought home was gone. He missed it.

The scenery around him wasn't familiar, if they were going home why didn't he recognise it? Loki kept all these questions to himself though, as although he was confused he was with his family, which is all he had wanted.

Finally, after what seemed like a decade, they arrived at a huge country house in a village with rural landscape and few buildings.

He liked it. It reminded him of what had once laid beyond the fields of Asgard.

 _It had been a warm night during another hot, yet fleeting, summer on Asgard. Their farm had been in the family since Odin had bought it for his first son a few months after he was born, wanting him to have a perfect household unlike Odin himself had had._

 _Him and Frigga had a date that night, that they had been looking forward to for almost a month. Because of Loki's difficulties, they never had many oppurtunities to go out together but tonight, they promised they would._

 _Thor had gone away to college a while ago and Loki had turned 12 a couple of weeks ago._

 _That had been_ _a day forever stuck into his parents minds_ _a bit of a bad day. Let's just say even a small gathering had been far too much for Loki to handle, and the day had ended with him scratching and clawing at himself, telling them they couldn't hurt him now._

 _It was quite terrifying and still had the parents on edge, but today seemed to be going well, and they decided that Baldr, who was just 2 years younger than Loki, was responsible enough to call them if anything happened._

 _As they left the house, however, they still couldn't shake the nervous feeling that had been building that day._

 _Baldr sat with Loki for a little while, until trying to keep up with his odd mixture of incomprehensible ramblings and genius facts and figures proved a little too difficult and boring for him._

 _At which point he got up to go play some video games and listen to his music upstairs. Alone._

 _Downstairs, Loki began looking around him, panicked and paranoid._

 _He knew_ _they_ _were coming for him, and with a frantic look around him, he realied Baldr was gone too._

 _And now he was next._

 _His brother was gone..his brother was gone, taken!_

 _Fear had taken a hold of him, and the bad men crowded around grabbing and clutching around for him, as Loki threw the objects in the rustic and expensive room, whilst yelling and screaming for them to leave him alone._

 _Begging for his brother back._

 _Finally, at the climax of this he reached for the matches on the adjoined kitchen's counter next to the candle and lit one quickly, then threw it at the monsters._

 _Then came the second and the third until the people were backing up from him and-_

 _He wasn't being attacked._

 _He was the only one there._

 _His brother, his very much alive brother, was upstairs._

 _Safe._

 _They were all safe._

 _Then he smelt smoke and looked down to see the carpet flaming near his feet, then followed the trail to see the curtains in flames._

 _He screamed, and bolted upstairs to save his younger brother, who was still completely unaware of what was happening._

 _Loki charged into the bedroom and dragged his brother out yelling about fire and how they need to leave NOW._

 _Baldr, understandably, had believed this to be one of Loki's delusions, because even though he had been shielded from Loki's most severe psychotic breaks, he had seen enough._

 _But when he had been dragged down most of the stairs, he saw the truth._

 _Fire ravaged through the whole living room, and was spreading along the carpeted halls, and Baldr had no time to be shocked before he was being lifted out the window of the kitchen, by his usually weak brother._

 _Before Loki climbed through after him, though, he had started to run back in, and when Baldr had grabbed through the broken glass to ask why, he had said he needed to rescue Fenrir and Jormugandr, his dog and snake._

 _Baldr begged him, through tears, not to go, but he didn't listen, and instead chose to run through the house to find them._

 _But he never made it._

 _The flames and smoke and had been too much for his ill body and he had collapsed before getting to them._

 _By then the surrounding people near the farm had called the fire service, as they al, could seen the smoke and flames in the distance, breaking through the darkness with a vengeance._

 _The ambulances and fire services got there sooner though, because Baldr had called them too, first._

 _And thank goodness they did, because when they had finally pulled Loki out, he hadn't been breathing and had to have cpr done on him, as he was loaded into the ambulance to rush to the hospital._

 _It was around that time that their parents had gotten back, after frantic calls from the villagers they had met, who all new about the odd family from the farm._

 _Bakdr was in hysterics and could not be calmed down, and the parents and child watched as the only home they had ever known burned in front of their eyes._

 _Thor was contacted as the night slowing began to get lighter and rushed over to the hospital they were waiting for Loki at._

 _One glance at his wife had told Odin the same truth he had just begun to accept._

 _They couldn't take care of him anymore._

 _Not only did he risk the rest of the family's safety, but his own._

 _He needed watching often._

 _And that is how the years if different medical facilities and testing had started._

But now the family had moved on and it was time to start afresh.

They would start fixing things now, and rebuild what a terrible sickness had stolen from them.

A son.


End file.
